A surgical space in a patient can require illumination for the surgeon to properly perform surgical procedures in the surgical space. In minimally invasive procedures, a second portal can be provided so that a light can be positioned at the surgical space through the second portal. A light could be inserted through the same portal used by the surgeon to access the space. Also, a light could be located above the portal.
The use of such lights has several drawbacks. For example, the use of a second portal increases the invasiveness of the procedure. Positioning a light instrument through a common access portal occupies space along the working channel, making it more difficult for the surgeon to maneuver instruments in the surgical space working channel, or requiring an increase in the size of the portal and thus increasing the invasiveness of the procedure. Also, the light may be secured to the portal during the procedure, which can obstruct access to or visualization of the surgical space through the portal.
It would be desirable to provide illumination of a surgical space in a minimally invasive surgical procedure while avoiding any one or combination of the aforementioned drawbacks.